Patients with Type 1 diabetes and some patients with Type 2 diabetes use insulin to control their blood glucose (BG) level. Typically, if a patient's BG level is too high, the patient can inject a “bolus” (dose) of insulin to lower his/her BG level from its present level to a desired target level. Furthermore, patients may inject a bolus of insulin in anticipation of ingesting carbohydrates, thus heading off a sharp rise in their BG level. Patients employ various calculations to determine the amount of insulin to inject. Bolus estimation software is available for calculating an insulin bolus. Patients may use these software programs on an electronic computing device, such as a computer, the Internet, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or an insulin delivery device. Insulin delivery devices include infusion pumps, injection pens, and IV meters. The best bolus estimation software takes into account the patient's present BG level. Presently, a patient must measure his/her blood glucose using a BG measurement device, such as a test strip meter, a continuous glucose measurement system, or a hospital hemacue. BG measurement devices use various methods to measure the BG level of a patient, such as a sample of the patient's blood, a sensor in contact with a bodily fluid, an optical sensor, an enzymatic sensor, or a fluorescent sensor. When the BG measurement device has generated a BG measurement, the measurement is displayed on the BG measurement device. Then the patient may visually read the BG measurement and physically enter the BG measurement into an electronic computing device to calculate a bolus estimate. Finally, once the bolus estimate is calculated, the patient must inject the insulin bolus or program an insulin delivery device to deliver the bolus into their body. Unfortunately, this process is cumbersome and is subject to transcribing errors—for example, the patient may inaccurately enter the BG measurement that is displayed on the BG measurement device into the electronic computing device. Thus, if the BG measurement is not entered correctly, the bolus estimate is not accurate, which may lead to the delivery of an inappropriate insulin dose.